Arancia Magic
by IceFireNeko
Summary: Earl Natsume just can't seem to get away from this brunette that he'd bumped into around town. But after he rescues her from an attempted kidnapping, he starts to uncover a secret about her that may be better left undiscovered. AU NatsumexMikan
1. The Prophecy

One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land

Ah yes, she came to trick a young earl, so the story goes

Come now, open your eyes

Look up at the burning sky

Come, do not forget the flames of justice

 _"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"_

To those captured by her alluring magic,

Your times are over

A demon calls out, tied to a cross

Shouting its evil spell

Repent for your crimes! Repent for your life!

 _"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed"_

Virtue reduced to vice

Judge that crime of black magic

Let it burn. Let it burn!

We only do what's right

The flames burning bloody red and tearing into sky

 _"Feel now the weight of death and lies"_

One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land

Ah yes, she came to love a young earl, so the story goes

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello again! This is IceFireNeko here with a new story! (Actually this has taken me quite a while, with school and this being such a long story...) Anyways this is so far the longest story that I've written. It's based off of this Vocaloid song called Witch Hunt, and my friend crimsoncitrus suggested that I make a story out of it. And 4 months later, after so much blood, sweat, tears, and snacks, here it is! I hope you enjoy it. ^^

*I don't own the characters nor the basic plot, although I did change it enough to consider this my own story I guess...


	2. Part 1: Strawberries and Boysenberry Pie

**A/N:** I'm really sorry; I was supposed to post this yesterday but something came up... 0_0' I'll make it up by posting another chapter today, but this story is pretty much a three-shot so prepare for the chapter with the most action tomorrow! Thank you newroz for following this story already even though I hadn't posted chapter 1 yet :D Here's an internet chocolate chip cookie for you! (^-^)o

And now, enjoy the story!

* * *

The twilight shattered. A wail was heard in the distance. However, it was drowned out by the angry shouts of the townspeople as they chased the young couple through the empty streets into the night. Flaming torches and pitchforks lit up the darkened sky, and the stars blinked, in preparation for the sadness to come.

"Kill the witch! Kill the witch!"

On the other side of the village, an elderly man clutched a baby close to him. He stared up at the night, hoping that twilight wouldn't fulfill its silent promise of the tragedy that was yet to come. The young brunette in his arms was crying loudly, her eyes scrunched up as she bawled into the heavy atmosphere.

In the morning, a pair of crosses burned and darkened the air with smoke as victory cries echoed; a tragic ending to the story of two pure hearted lovers.

* * *

"Arnica and lavender, arnica and lavender." Sakura Mikan mumbled to herself, briskly walking through the dusty marketplace. She had only one destination in mind, the Terpesona Forest right next to town, where the best herbs could be freshly picked. Barely anyone dared to venture near the spooky woodlands, but Mikan had had no trouble traveling through it ever since she was young.

Besides, any trouble was worth it in order to pay back the man that had raised her for as long as she could remember. The only reason that she'd moved out was to not further trouble for her previous caretaker. And what was a better way to thank him than repaying him with a handmade remedy for the aches that always came along with this cold season?

She kept her head down in a futile attempt to protect herself from the chilly autumn breeze. A few golden brown strands of hair that escaped her ponytail flew into her eyes, and she blew them out of her face in annoyance, to no avail. As she neared the edge of her village, a sudden gust of wind blew her bonnet away. It swirled around along with a few leaves, enjoying its brief moment of freedom until a hand abruptly stopped its joyous dance.

Mikan reached up to grab the orange fabric when she clumsily stumbled over a pebble. She lunged forward, shutting her eyes in preparation for the hard landing-

"Oof!" The silky shirt muffled her cry of exclamation. She looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes widen for a split second before its scorching gaze fell upon her. She was immediately pushed away from the raven-haired man.

"What are you doing?" He scowled down at her.

Mikan's feet shuffled backwards as she tried to grasp her footing. She straightened immediately and faced the man in standing front of her. "I - I'm sorry, I'm a bit clumsy you see-," she started to stutter, but then noticed the silky fabric in his hands. She reached forward again in attempt to grasp her bonnet when he let it drop on top of her head. He then proceeded to flick her in the forehead- A gesture so small that no one else noticed.

"Ow, what was that for?" She pouted, rubbing her forehead, but by the time she'd turned around to face him, he had made a pivot and was walking away. She stared at his retreating figure before turning back towards the forest, wondering what that unwarranted flick was about.

* * *

Earl Hyuuga Natsume irritably walked into town once again. He had never thought that he would be buying medicine in town for most of his staff, but the mild, yet contagious flu just _had_ swept through most of the village, taking advantage of the cold weather.

He was nearing the pharmacy when he saw a familiar, dark orange bonnet that stood out accidental amongst the crowd. As it bobbed closer, he identified the same girl that had bumped into him a few days ago. The same girl that he had flicked just because she had reminded him of his little sister.

They passed each other, his eyes unconsciously flickering back towards her. At that moment, their eyes met, lingering for only a brief second. She quickly turned, and hurried away.

 _What's up with her?_ Natsume asked himself. _Well,_ _I don't have the time to bother with her anyway._

Unfortunately for him, the same thing happened multiple times throughout the week. He would meet her by chance, but she would just hurry away, as if she was... scared?

A week later, annoyed at how often he saw that girl around the marketplace, Natsume skirted around the edge of town. He hoped that by using this isolated path, he would avoid encountering her, even if it meant that he had to take the long way around.

He pushed back the creeping foliage, pulling his dark brown hood closer down over his face. The shadows crept closer to him, but then suddenly drew back. In that moment, he heard a small cry.

 _What's someone doing all the way out here in these woods?_

He moved towards the noise. As he swept back the last of the undergrowth, he saw two people. He identified one and his brow twitched in annoyance, but he decided to first take in whole scene.

That same girl that he had been trying to avoid was in the middle of the clearing. Her hands were tied behind her back, familiar strands of chestnut brown hair dangling limply in front of her face.

There were various bruises and wounds on her body that were only visible because her clothes were so torn. A light-green haired man with a haggard face loomed over her, holding a knife to her throat The tip of the blade slowly went down her body, from her collarbone, to her chest, to her stomach, as the man himself inched closer. His eyes held a dangerously greedy glean as they followed the knife.

Natsume crept closer, unsure as to what the situation was about. He heard the man growl at her, a leering smile on his face. " _He_ sent me to bring you back alive. But I'm sure he won't mind if you're a little… hurt."

Even though the Earl didn't know anything about the situation in front of him, he knew that there would be unpleasant consequences if he didn't do something about it soon.

Within a few seconds, the man found himself thrown away from the girl. The knife was twisted out of his grasp, and he was grabbed by the front of his shirt. He looked at the hand; his eyes traced from the hand grasping his shirt to the muscular arm all the way up to the face of his attacker. A furious face in fact. "What are you doing to her?" The hooded newcomer asked. "Who did you want to bring her to?"

The man glared at him. "You mean her? It's none of your business pretty boy. Why don't you j-just go b-back to where y-you…" His voice shook, and his confidence faded in the face of the dangerous aura that was growing around Natsume. Soon enough, his composure dissipated, and he found himself pleading for mercy.

Natsume, deciding that he couldn't get any more information out of the man, tossed him away and warned him to go back to where he came from.

He quickly turned back to the girl, and without a word, carried her bridal style back to the mansion.

No one questioned it when he brought an injured stranger into his home. Nor when he stayed by her side throughout the whole night. No one except the young priestess-to-be, who carefully watched them in the shadows as the evening turned to dawn.

* * *

Mikan groaned in exhaustion as the warmth of the sunlight hit face. She slowly got up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Yesterday was a blur of events. She had gone to the marketplace and was about to travel into the forest when-

The brunette frowned, little creases formed between her brows, as she struggled to remember what had happened next. There was a man, and a struggle as he covered her mouth with some noxious smelling handkerchief. Everything was hazy after that, but something happened, something that involved a knife at her throat. Would that be called a kidnapping? But someone else had came and then... and then what?

Mikan shook her head. She couldn't recall anything after that. With a start, she suddenly realized that she was not in the forest. She wasn't in her room. She wasn't even on a firm straw filled mattress, the type that everyone in the village had. Everyone except those rich…

She wildly looked around, at the cobblestone walls, to the fireplace, to her soft fluffy bed, to the person sitting on the chair next to her, and finally, to the rather large clothes she had on. The shirt was almost so big that it nearly reached her knees while she sat. Her face reddened as she discerned the fact that she wasn't in the same clothes that she was in last night, and her mind started connecting her change of clothes to the man in the room. He was asleep, his head resting on the foot of her bed.

Was he the kidnapper? No, the kidnapper didn't look like that. It seemed more like he was the other person.

His mess of black hair shone in the light, and Mikan, enchanted by it, starting reaching her hand out towards it. It seemed soft and silky, and she wanted to verify it so badly-

Startled at her own behaviour, Mikan quickly withdrew her hand. She carefully twisted her body so that her legs swung down onto the floor. Her body was slightly sore, so she stretched her arms. It was then, when she took a step on the intricate rug, that a hand grabbed her wrist. She nearly screamed in surprise, but turned to find the man staring at her. The one that she had been coincidentally seeing around town. The same one that she had tripped into. The same one that had-

"You're glowing." The deep voice interrupted her thoughts. Although his face was unreadable, his eyes, his ruby eyes, were a storm of emotions. She could tell that he was confused, concerned, suspicious… many other emotions flitted around. She shook her head, it was only through her powers that she could read those feelings. And her powers were the one thing that she had to keep a secret.

She turned towards him, suddenly comprehending what he had said. "W-what?" She stuttered. He couldn't have found out so quickly, could he?

"No, it's nothing. Must've been my imagination." He muttered, more to himself than to the frightened girl. He glanced at her. "How can you even move in that state?"

"What state?" Mikan looked down at herself in confusion. There were light marks all over her arms and legs, but nothing spectacular.

He grabbed both her shoulders, turning her around to face him. Natsume scanned her from her toes up to her head and back down. He squinted his eyes at her, observing her face for just a brief moment. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Mikan. Azu- no, Sakura Mikan. Um… were you the one that saved me?"

"My name is Natsume, and yes, I took you away from that guy." He asked. "How did you end up with that creepy man in the first place? Don't you know not to follow old men into the forest?"

"It's a long story, but I didn't go with him. As a matter of fact, he kidnapped me." Mikan spoke defensively, as if that helped.

Natsume observed her for a quiet moment. "Well," he suddenly spoke, standing up, "I don't know how you healed so fast, but it didn't seem like you protected yourself that well-"

"I know how to take care of myself, thank you very much." Mikan haughtily proclaimed, annoyed at his lack of faith in her self-defense ability.

"Then how well did you fight back against him? And how did you get kidnapped?"

"I-Well, h-he just caught me by surprise, that's all!" Mikan sputtered, caught off guard by the questions.

Natsume noticed her discomfort, and smirked. "Meet me in front of this place tomorrow at 7 in the morning. If you can land a single hit on me, I'll stop bothering you. If not, you have to deliver cold medicine to this place every day. I'll pay for it; you just have to transport it. _And_ you have to learn self-defense. " _This was going to be fun._

"Fine." Mikan grudgingly accepted the challenge, not wanting to be bothered by this already annoying person any longer. "Can I go now?"

* * *

The next morning, Mikan, dressed in loose clothing, wandered around town, looking for the building with cobblestone walls. There really wasn't any buildings that used any other material other than wood or brick. She had left yesterday without looking back, not wanting to face him again before she had to. _And now_ , she sighed, looking around, _I have no idea what the building looks like._ Finally, she spotted him near the middle of town. Natsume was standing in front of his cobblestone mansion, looking annoyed as he waited- wait, his _mansion_? "This mansion is yours?!" She gasped in surprise as she came closer to him.

"Yes… I'm the Earl of this part of the kingdom; why wouldn't I have a mansion?" He stated, puzzled.

She looked in shock at him, but then shook her head. "What else do I not know about you?" She muttered softly.

It wasn't soft enough. "I could say the same about you." He grumbled, still intrigued by her vague background. "Anyways, let's go."

He led her to a dirt field near the edge of the village. "We're going to meet here from now on." He told her.

"Unless I _do_ land a hit on you." Mikan reminded him, prodding his shoulder.

"Hn." He smirked again. "We're starting now."

At the word 'now', Mikan launched herself at him. She swung her fist towards his head, which he easily ducked, and then kicked towards his legs, which he also easily dodged. She jumped back in frustration, then surged towards him again. He blocked blow after blow with his arms, sometimes crouching and sometimes just jumping away.

By mid-afternoon, the air had grown more than a few degrees warmer and they were both covered by a sheen of sweat. Natsume was barely panting, but Mikan breathed heavily as she gulped down air in an effort to slow her rapidly beating heart. She had yet to land a hit on him yet, but she was still determined to keep trying.

"Let's stop for now." Natsume said, eyeing Mikan. She nodded, too tired to voice her agreement, and they both walked to the marketplace to get something to eat.

"Here's your order, sir." The meal was given to Natsume, wrapped in a red and white checkered cloth. The scent of the savory food wafted from the wrapped package, making Mikan's mouth water.

He noticed her and glimpsed the small basket in her hands. All it contained was a sandwich and an apple. "Is that all you're having?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's what I usually make for lunch. Is something wrong?" Mikan asked back, even though she knew the answer as she compared her lunch to his.

"No. Nothing. Follow me." Natsume abruptly got up, and Mikan had no choice but to follow, wrinkling her nose at his dictatorial tone.

She was led to a grassy spot next to the training area that was shaded by a couple of taller trees overhead. He sat down on the grass, stirring up a small swarm of white leafhoppers that scattered as they jumped away. The cloth was unwrapped, revealing fish mortrew ***** , boysenberry pie, and a small package of fresh strawberries.**

Mikan sat next to him, and exhaled as she stretched her arms above her head. She reached into her basket and took out a simple jam sandwich. She meant to savor it, but it was gone too soon. The juicy apple soon followed.

Natsume, on the other hand, poured a bit of spicy seasoning onto his mortrew stew. He took out a spoon and dipped it into the stew, the fragrant aroma wafting into the air. He was about to take another spoonful when he heard a small sound next to him. Ignoring it, he ate another piece. The noise came again, louder this time. A small tick formed on his temple, and he took a piece of the pie, struggling to disregard the sound. Finally, it grew so loud that he turned towards it, just to find himself looking at a nearly drooling Mikan. She caught him staring at her and quickly turned away, but couldn't mask the sound of her stomach grumbling.

* * *

 **Quick A/N:** ***** Rich and poor alike ate a dish called pottage, a thick soup containing meat, vegetables, or bran. The more luxurious pottage was called 'mortrew,'( )

* * *

Mikan was not about to let _him_ know that she was hungry. Or that his food was looking awfully appetizing. Or that she didn't have the money to get enough food. Or-

A large growl interrupted her thoughts, and Natsume turned towards her. She felt her face flush, and she turned away, embarrassed.

After a few moments, she allowed herself to peek back at him. He continued to eat, facing towards the food in front of him, but the container of strawberries and more than half of the pie had been moved closer to her. She looked at them, then at him, curiously.

"I don't like sweet things as much. And I have too much food; I can't finish it." He said, without looking at her.

She hesitated, a couple of chestnut brown hair strands blowing in the faint breeze as she looked back up, but the persistent rumbling of her stomach forced her to grab the strawberries and the boysenberry pie.

"Thanks." She softly muttered through a mouthful of the sweet berry filling. As she ate, she gazed out towards the field. _I need to beat him._ She thought in determination. However, a small part of her had started hoping that she would lose.

* * *

 **A/N:** I promise there's more action later, but for now you've met our favorite main characters! By the way, the title Arancia Magic is supposed to refer to the italian word for Orange, which is Arancia. So... what do you think of the events that's happened so far? Make sure to leave a fav or follow if you enjoyed it, and look forward to the next chapter today! ~IceFireNeko


	3. Part 2: The Rumored Witch

**A/N:** The scenario has been set. Both fighters readying their fists, eyeing their opponent, reading each other's movements. Their weights shifting back and forth, waiting for the signal to start. The anticipation in the air is crackling with excitement. It's finally happening.

Okay I don't know what that was. I was trying to set the mood, but then it started to sound like a boxing match or something. Or at least that's what it sounded like in my head. Clearly I don't watch these sports. Anyways, here is the second chapter as promised. Enjoy!

* * *

They faced each other in the middle of the grounds. She came at him again, fist pulled back ready to hit him. However, he didn't dodge this time. Instead, he grabbed her arm and used the momentum to flip her onto her back.

"Hey!" Mikan complained, "You never said anything about fighting back!"

"I'm not. It's just getting boring watching you stumble around like that." Natsume smirked, looking down at her. His shadow fell over her, and she puffed her cheeks out, irritated. Before he could step back, she jumped up and swung her leg towards his knees, planning to take him out. He easily jumped back. "Come on, can't you do something more unpredictable?" He taunted her.

Mikan was starting to get pissed off at his composed demeanor, so she decided to switch tactics a little. It was nearing nightfall, so she didn't have much time before the deal ended. Taking a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth, she charged towards him with her fist.

"Hmph, still that easy to read?" Natsume scorned.

Yet Mikan didn't stop or slow down. Instead, she spun around as Natsume attempted to grab her arm again and bent down, kicking out with her legs. She saw that the move had caught him off guard, and smiled. Finally she could beat him… or so she thought.

Instead, of falling back like she thought he would, Natsume at the last second, bent backwards and pushed off his hand, escaping her. Mikan jumped back up, but he had already recovered and stood in front of her. He blocked her jabs and kicks, precisely timing them with blows of his own.

Suddenly, he dived at her feet and swept his leg out. Startled, she barely got time to maintain her balance before he stood up behind her, twisting one of her arms behind her back in an awkward position that made her yelp.

"It's already evening. I won." He smirked.

She glared at him, puffing her cheeks. "Fine, I can't hit you. But that wasn't as shabby as you expected, right?"

"Hn." He let her go and she turned to face him, stretching her arms out. "Then meet me here tomorrow, and then we'll start."

From that day forward, they met on the grounds every week and he taught her something new. The weekly training slowly turned into daily training as she practiced more and more. By the end of a few months, she knew skills from the basic level, like blocking with her arms and the headlock, to some more advanced moves like taking advantage of her weight to gain momentum in order to increase the speed of her blows.

She could successfully hit his arms and legs a few times every day now, but Natsume always won against her. They started spending more and more time with each other after the sparring, giving little excuses to be with each other, whether it was to get lunch, visit a favorite place, or even just because.

* * *

They halted her training a little earlier one day, both sweaty and exhausted. Natsume had to prepare for a meeting with another noble, so he walked alongside Mikan to the edge of the training field, where they would part ways. As they neared the edge of the dirt field, they noticed a young woman standing in the shade below a tall tree. It was Sumire, his childhood friend and the new priestess of the town. She strode towards them, draped in the pale fabric that symbolized purity.

"Hello, _Priestess_ Sumire."

"Hello, _Earl_ Natsume," she purred with a grin. The cheery aura dimmed slightly at the sight of the girl next to him. "Do you know this girl?" Sumire asked him. Her smile stayed plastered onto her face, but her eye twitched for just a moment.

"She is Sakura Mikan, adopted daughter of the Sakura family. Why?"

"Could you come with me for a moment? _Without_ the girl?" The priestess, without waiting for an answer, dragged the Earl around the tree to the other side. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Hn." Natsume didn't pay much attention to the question, irritated at her abrupt actions.

"Oh c'mon Natsume. I've known you for a long time, and you've never spent that much time with another girl. You really don't know who, or what, she is."

"Okay, then who is she?" Impatience lined his voice.

"She's a witch."

"... Stop kidding around with me."

"Just think about it. Have you ever seen some strange unexplainable things happen around her?" Sumire's deep emerald eyes searched Natsume's burgundy ones, looking for any shred of belief.

"Mikan is not a witch, Sumire."

"I'm warning you for your own safety."

"She's _not a witch._ "

"She is!"

Natsume weighted her words in his mind. On one hand, his childhood friend had never seemed this desperate to get him to believe something. On the other hand, there was a chance that she was jealous. He'd never spent so much time hanging out other girls before. He made up his mind. "There aren't any witches in this town. Not since sixteen years ago. _They're all gone now_." Every syllable in his last words was deliberately enunciated. Natsume's eyes flashed, daring her to challenge him.

"But-"

"Sumire," he interrupted her, "I don't know what you have against this girl, but accusing her of being a witch is taking it too far."

She stared at him, but then looked down at the ground, teeth clenched. "Fine. If you don't believe me, go see for yourself." She huffed. With her final remark, she turned on her heel and stormed past Mikan without another word.

* * *

Sumire rushed past the townspeople with only one destination in mind. Her cheeks were starting to flush with embarrassment as she recalled his cold gaze. She was going to protect Natsume from that witch. She had to, and she was going to do everything in her power to do so.

She burst into the council hall. "I need to see the head of the council." She breathlessly said to the attendant at the front office.

The attendant hesitated for a moment, but he recognized her and nodded without a word. He headed to the left, and knocked on the door at the end of the hall. Sumire stayed in the front room and plopped on the chair in front of the desk. She immediately popped back up and started pacing. She was too nervous, too agitated, to stay seated, as she remembered the look in his eyes as he defended that girl.

He had never looked that way when talking to anyone else. Why did he seem different when he stared at that girl? Why didn't he ever look that way at me?

Thoughts swirled around her head, jumbled up along with her emotions. She shook her head in an effort to clear her mind. _It's not just because I like him. It's for his, and the town's, own good. I'm just doing my job as the priestess… that's all._

Sumire quit pacing and turned back towards the way the attendant had left. Another man, this one she was familiar with, was striding towards her. He stopped in front of her, and bowed his head, his short almost maroon locks dangling in front of his mauve eyes.

"Let's go to my office."

She followed him into the room at the end of the hall. Reo was the president of the council, so she had often gone to this exact place in order to tell him any important things she needed him to take care of, just like her mother had done with the previous president years before.

The familiar beige walls were covered with various old posters from the past, when Reo was a singer. A cabinet behind him was filled with the various awards he'd also won throughout the years- before his parents died and he was forced to take over.

It was rumoured that the cause of death involved witches and magic, though no one dared to investigate any further.

He sat down on the leather chair behind the pinewood desk, and spun around once in the chair just for fun before settling down, clasping his hands on the desk and adopting a more serious expression.

Sumire rolled her eyes at his childishness, sitting down on the comfy chair in front of the desk. "Okay Reo, I need to tell you something."

Reo grinned at her. "Hello Sumire. Did you get anymore information about… it?" His eyes turned a darker shade of purple, glinting.

"I've confirmed the witch's identity. However, Earl Natsume is still keen on believing that she is not a witch." Her eyebrows slightly scrunched up in worry as she thought about the dangers of a witch being close to the Earl.

"Don't worry. We have a way to get around that. I will take care of him, and then you can deal with the rest."

He poked her on the forehead in a brotherly way, earning a pout from Sumire.

"You trust me, don't you?" He lightly teased.

She paused for a moment, and then sighed. "Yeah, as long as you don't do anything to Natsume-"

"Priestess, we finally found you! You still haven't looked over the pile of paperwork from yesterday!" Another one of the staff had burst into the room, and was now standing at the doorway, holding the door open with one hand. He looked annoyed, scolding her. "You can't keep this up. Stop avoiding your duties as-"

"Shoot." Sumire muttered under her breath. She pushed past him and raced out of the building. The staff member cursed under his breath. He quickly bowed to Reo before heading out, chasing after the young priestess.

Reo shook his head at the immature behavior, but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

"No. Remember, your elbows and knees are the sharpest part of your body. Use those to your advantage." Natsume walked behind Mikan, placing his hands on her arms, guiding them to the correct position. She could feel his breath down the nape of her neck, and smell his familiar cinnamon scent. Mikan closed her eyes, her senses tingling as he stood behind her.

 **Bam**

Mikan was flipped backwards over Natsume's shoulder onto the hard dirt of the training grounds.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head, glaring at him from her position on the floor, "What was that for?"

He glared back at her. "Pay attention, or you'll just be wasting my time."

 _What was I even thinking?_ Mikan thought, all her fantasies disappearing in an instant as she got back up, brushing dirt off her black and grey training uniform. She steadied herself, getting back into the fighting stance.

The gate to the training grounds creaked open, and a servant came in. He whispered something to Natsume, and then bowed and left.

Natsume sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at Mikan. "Okay, that's all for today. Make sure to work on your stance and practice on your own. We'll continue the lessons after I get back. I need to go to my sister's wedding. It should only take about a week or so."

The brunette stared at him. He seemed unsure of his words, but only his eyes reflected his uncertainty, and only someone who'd observed him for a while could see it.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" she turned towards him, and smiled. An awkward air of silence hung between them for a few moments, before he spoke.

"Also… be safe. Don't get yourself in any more trouble than you have. I don't want to have to save you again." There was a strange tone in his voice.

Mikan looked at him again. This was so out of character that she didn't know what to do. His face was turned away from her now.

"Yeah. See you then!" Her heart had been beating faster after his words, but unsure of what to do next, Mikan turned around and stepped towards the exit.

Then suddenly, he grabbed her wrist. Turning around, she was surprised to see him looking down, his hair shadowing the normally bright red orbs.

"Why are you staring at me like that-"

"Hyuuga-sama!" One of his servants called, searching for him.

"Tch," He sighed, catching Mikan's attention. "I have to leave. Meet me back here tonight at 10 ." He swiftly turned away, glancing back at her once more before leaving the brunette by herself in the training grounds. Mikan watched his figure fade as the evening shadows lengthened.

Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. Mikan decided that was going to surprise him with something tomorrow. Something to remind him of her during his trip. _Yes, something like a necklace or pendant would be nice_. She thought happily, as she made her way to the marketplace.

* * *

"Ah, excuse me, how much does this cost?" Mikan gleefully asked the storekeeper.

"This one's 137£." She pointed to the blood red stone, with gold spirals engraved onto the surface. Mikan's eyes sparkled as she gazed at its' antique luminescence.

"I"ll take it!" She smiled towards the storekeeper, and took out her wallet, and he returned the smile, waiting for her to take out her money.

Mikan walked out of the store, humming a song. She reached inside the bag, and pulled out the pendant. Grazing her thumb over the golden swirls, she smiled. _I hope Natsume likes it._

* * *

Priestess Sumire was in front of Earl Natsume once more, shoving the news article in front of his face. "You know about the witch from 16 years ago right? And how she was executed, along with her lover?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. What about it?" Natsume replied, pushing the paper out of the way.

She lowered her voice. "There are many rumours surrounding them. There was one about a child that they had. It was sixteen years ago too."

Something about that piqued Natsume's interest. "So, you think that Mikan is-"

"She's the missing child!" Sumire interrupted, her voice brimming with confidence. "You can ask her about Azumi Yuka, tomorrow."

Natsume couldn't find any words, but Sumire continued, pacing up and down in front of him.

"It all makes sense now. How you fell in love so quickly. How she healed so fast. How she was captured and-"

"How did you know this?" He demanded.

"I know more than you think. Especially about _Mikan._ " Her voice cracked as she said the other girl's name. Hurt flashed across Sumire's eyes as she remembered how he had coldly brushed her off before. "She isn't what you think. I've warned you already. Azumi Yuka wasn't the only one executed that night. Her lover, Yukihara Izumi, was also killed after refusing to give her up. I don't want that to happen to you, too."

He glared at her. "You're wrong."

She glared at him. There wasn't anything else she could do, and she knew it. "See if I care if you get hurt by her." Her verdure eyes were glassy as they reflected the fading sunlight. "See for yourself, tomorrow."

"You're wrong." Natsume harshly grounded out those two words as he stared at his childhood friend. He didn't know why he was denying her claim so fiercely, but he didn't want to, or couldn't believe that Mikan was a witch.

Sumire paused for a moment, her features darkened by the shadows."Idiot," she muttered, pushing him out of the way. He had half a mind to go after her, but decided against it, prioritizing preparing for his trip over her. He could talk with her tomorrow.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone warmly over the training grounds, illuminating the bare ground and the sparse trees on the edge of the grounds. Two figures stood there, barely casting a shadow as they faced each other.

"You _are_ going to come back in a week, right?" Mikan asked, even though she already knew the answer as she looked into Natsume's crimson eyes.

"I'm coming back as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting then!" Mikan turned to reassure at him, even though she was a bit worried. She'd never been very far from the people that she cared about, in case she had to protect them with her powers. However, she had made sure to keep the magic secret from everyone except her grandpa. And now here was the person she...liked, going to a place that takes 2 days to travel to, without her. Because of this, Mikan had to make sure that he didn't know she was a witch, or else…

She inwardly shook her head. It was best not to think about these things the day of his departure.

"Anyways, Mikan." Natsume muttered interrupting Mikan of her thoughts. His eyes wandered until they reached her hazel orbs. "You don't happen to know someone with the name of Azumi Yuka, do you?"

Mikan's breath hitched. She can't tell him, not when that would just put him in more danger. No, she couldn't risk that. She didn't break eye contact and smiled, without missing a breath, "Azumi Yuka? Who is Azumi Yuka?"

Natsume stared. _She's lying. Why does she have to go so far as to lie to me?_ He narrowed his eyes, "She was a witch that was executed 16 years ago?"

Mikan looks over to her side, "Natsume, I don't know what you're talking about. Why would you think I know who Azumi Yuka is?" Her eyes travel towards his face once more.

Natsume sighed. "There were some rumors, so I just wanted to confirm it."

"..."

"Well, see you in a week," he turned around, hefting a leather briefcase.

He got ready to leave, but before he could take a step, Mikan mumbled. "You still think I'm a witch, don't you?" It wasn't as much of a question as a statement.

He stopped, half step. "It's not that-"

"It is. You know it is," she stated simply. _He's suspicious. I have to get rid of the suspicion before it's too late._

He dropped the briefcase on the ground, and wheeled around to face her, gritting his teeth. "So what if it is? If you keep insisting on lying to me-"

"Why? Why can't you trust me?!"

"We've known each other long enough that I can _tell_! I know when you lie, just as much as I know when you tell the truth!"

Their voices were being raised now, overlapping each other's as the volume escalated.

"I can't tell you anything."

"You can. You can reveal anything to me. You can tell me the sky is green, that pigs can fly, that you're a witch, _and I'll believe it._ "

"I thought we were best friends, that we could truly believe in each other-" Mikan was growing desperate. She was nearly in tears, small sobs wracking her frame and hating him as much as herself for arguing right before his trip.

"But what if I can't stand just being 'best friends?" Natsume's crimson eyes shone as he stared at her in frustration.

"What are you even talking about?!"

"What if… I love you?"

Silence followed his statement as Mikan registered the words. She wiped her tears with the palm of her hand. Her voice was so soft that Natsume barely caught them, though her eyes betrayed her surrender.

"Even if I'm a witch?"

"I don't care."

"Hey…" She was pleading to him now, "Don't say such things. At this rate, you're really going to get hurt for saying that you're associating with a witch."

"I don't care."

"I mean it." Her voice was level, devoid of emotion. But her fist had clenched and was shaking, her fingernails digging into her palms. "You might even lose your life."

"I don't care." The same blank expression.

"Sixteen years ago! Yuka was _burned_ with her lover! Because he KNEW about her and refused to turn her in!" The truth was spilled, and she studied his face, searching for any hint of his thoughts.

" _I don't care._ "

At this rate, Natsume was going to suffer in the future. " _JUST BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME? IS THAT THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU DON'T CARE?_ " She was shouting at him now, struggling to make him understand why she was saying this. It was for his own sake, not hers. She couldn't see clearly now as tears kept flowing. Shutting her eyes, she couldn't bear it any longer. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING? WHY DO I HAVE THESE POWERS IF I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT THE PEOPLE AROUND ME? IS IT WRONG TO TRY TO PUT SOMEONE YOU LOVE OUT OF HARM'S WAY?" she exploded.

Natsume finally had enough. "STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ME!" He shot back. "WHAT KIND OF PATHETIC EXCUSE IS THAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? SHOULDERING YOUR BURDEN ALONE JUST TO KEEP YOUR LOVED ONES OUT OF HARM'S WAY?."

Her eyes shot open, but she still looked at the ground. "I KNOW IT'S PATHETIC! BUT IT'S THE ONE THAT I LIVE BY!" Her head snapped up, hazel eyes blazing. "IT'S THE ONE THAT'S BEEN KEEPING ME ALIVE FOR ALL THOSE YEARS!"

His eyes were smoldering crimson, and he opened his mouth, ready to give her his own raging thoughts on the matter.

"Earl Natsume! There isn't any time! We have to set sail before the storm comes!" Koko, his personal servant shouted from the edge of the training grounds.

"Tch." Natsume turned away, picked up the leather briefcase, and walked towards the staff member.

"STUPID NATSUME! YOU IDIOT! YOU FATHEAD! YOU MORON! AND- AND TO THINK I EVEN GOT THIS FOR YOU!" Mikan screamed at him, hurling a shiny object towards his head. He caught it in mid-air, and held it with a clenched fist.

He turned back towards her. The fire in his eyes had dwindled, replaced with an icy gaze. "If you're hiding things from the people around you just to protect them by yourself, then forget it. I'm not going to stay around you and your magic."

He left her standing there, and stalked away.

"You fool... You- you…" Mikan struggled to come up with more insults. She stood there, motionless, save for the sobs that wracked every inch of her being.

"Let's go." Natsume ordered Koko, and they both headed towards the dock.

* * *

 **Quick A/N:** And because this is Koko, I can't resist... (I'm sorry [not really] that this ruins the whole moment...)

* * *

"Girl problems?" The other guy replied, grinning.

"Shut up."

"You're too easy to read."

"That's not even part of the script."

Koko chuckled, earning a punch on the shoulder from Natsume.

* * *

 **A/N:** Was their fight too short? Was their sparring pathetic? Excuse my poor first attempt at writing a verbal or physical conflict scene...

*ahem*

Favorites, reviews, follows, critiques, comments, questions, love, hate, flame, peace, leave 'em all here :D

In all seriousness, thank you everyone who's read up until this point, it really amazes me how people from around the world actually read this. Okay, at this point I'm just rambling, but I really appreciate the reviews and follows :)

See you tomorrow!

~IceFireNeko


	4. Part 3: Arancia Magic

**A/N:** I'm horribly inconsistent. I also love baking sweets. Okay, I'll let you continue with the third and final part of this fanfiction :)

* * *

 _The weather was so sunny before. Why is there a storm the day Natsume travels through the ocean?_ Mikan thought in panic, reading the daily news. A small storm had struck at midnight, and it was still continuing well into the afternoon. The gloomy drizzle dampened everything and everyone, but it was worse out in the sea, where lightning and huge waves were a constant threat.

"Mikan, what's wrong? You seem worried." Mikan turned to look at her grandpa, who cautiously sat down next to her and peered at the news.

"Ah, Jii-chan, it's nothing. Don't worry," She reassured him, faking a smile in attempt to mask her panic.

"If you say so, Mikan." His voice shook due to his old age, but still held concern for his adopted granddaughter. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Haha, of course I know that, Jii-chan!" Mikan leaned over to hug him tightly. He returned the hug, smiling. As they embraced, she noticed a slight sound from outside, but her adopted grandfather seemed to have not noticed. She looked up at him once more, "Oh, we're starting to run out of bread. I'm going to go out to buy more, okay?"

He chuckled, "Okay, come back soon."

"Okay!" Mikan stood up and skipped towards the door. "I'll be right back," She glanced at him one last time, smiling assuredly, before leaving.

However, instead of going to the marketplace, she headed towards the beach, following the footprints in the muddy path. She quickly strode through the forest, going through a shortcut, when she was stopped by a dark haired girl. It was the same one that had talked with Natsume before. And the muddy footprints led up to her. "Um, hi." Mikan nervously greeted, "Can I help you?"

"You're Mikan Sakura, correct?"

"Uh, yes, that's me. Is there any problem?"

The girl smirked, and Mikan looked at her in confusion until she was suddenly knocked out from behind with a heavy object. The world darkened as everything around her faded. The last thing she saw was the ground rushing up to meet her face.

* * *

"STOP MESSING AROUND WITH ME!" Natsume shot back. "WHAT KIND OF PATHETIC EXCUSE IS THAT? SHOULDERING YOUR BURDEN ALONE JUST TO KEEP YOUR LOVED ONES OUT OF HARM'S WAY?"

Mikan's eyes shot open and she looked at him in surprise. "Wha- But that's the point-"

"Don't." That was the last word he spoke before he grabbed her and drew her close to him. Crimson met hazel and without sparing another second, he crashed his lips onto hers. Mikan hesitated for a fleeting moment, but the orange fire inside of her heart insistently burned so. Her eyes widened at the sudden physical contact, but slowly shut as she welcomed and delved into the embrace.

Orbs of light seemed to burst around them as their lips clashed together. It was unexpected, but at the same time it happened in fluid motion, as if they both knew what was going to happen. Two became one as they slowly savored each other like this kiss was their last. His hands dug into her chestnut hair, into the back of her head, pushing her closer.

 _Her lips, sweet as citrus candy._

 _His hair, soft as raven down._

Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck, and seconds felt like hours as their world, their conflict, was momentarily forgotten.

Finally they broke apart when their bodies, oxygen deprived, pulled them back into gasping reality. Their eyes flickered open as faint footsteps came towards them.

Natsume gazed around, but quickly turned around as he heard a thump behind him. Mikan had fallen on her knees, her hands on the ground, her hair limply falling over her face. She had failed in keeping her secret, and even worse, Natsume seemed to have embraced her instead of despising her. The events were being repeated again, and she felt like she was going to lose another person dear to her heart. Again.

"There you are Earl-sama!" The footsteps came from a flustered servant, who quickly strode to Natsume, paying no heed to his flushed face and messed up hair, nor the girl collapsed on her hands and knees on the ground beside him.

"The ship leaves in a few minutes; we stalled as much as we could, like you ordered. We have to go now."

"Do it for a few more minutes." Natsume ordered, looking irritated at being interrupted as such a moment.

"We can't. They're going to leave, with or without you." The servant's spiky blond hair ruffled in the wind as he voiced his insistence.

"Just…" He sighed and turned towards Mikan. "I'm leaving now. But don't forget," he lowered his voice, "You aren't going to go through this alone." With that, he slung the briefcase over his shoulder.

"We aren't finished yet" Mikan cried, reaching her hand out to him, "You still-"

Natsume didn't turn around, but he told the servant to go on ahead. "We're done talking about isn't anything else to say."

"At least…," she paused, her voice shaking, "at least take this. Just a good luck charm, now that you know my secret and all." She threw something shiny at the back of his head with all her might, and he caught it in the nick of time, slightly turning his head to gaze at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you trying to kill me, idiot?" He glared at her, before looking down at the object in his hand. It was a necklace, a darker red orb embellished with golden spirals on a brighter golden frame, attached to a thin, chain. There was a faint, orange aura that radiated from it.

"It'll lead us to each other, if we're ever in trouble." She muttered, not daring to look at him.

He smirked and put it around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. "Don't do anything stupid when I'm not around, stupid."

He turned around, but before he took a step, the world spun around him, and suddenly, he was back on the ship. Specifically, on the cold wooden floor of his cabin in the ship that was being roughly tossed around by waves. And apparently he had been tossed _out_ of his bed during all this motion, jolting him from the dream that was eerily similar to the events that had happened the evening before.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. It had only been one night, but already everything about this form of transportation was irritating him. The salty spray stuck to his hair and clothes. The musty smell that lingered everywhere. The constant motion of the ship that sent his stomach into slight turmoil. And the amulet that kept digging into his chest. He pulled it out of his shirt, and stared at it, turning it over on his hands.

There was indeed a faint orange aura around the oval stone, similar to his dream. However, his dream had ended more pleasantly than the events that had occurred the day before. Natsume winced as he recalled what had happened, and the abrupt, unfinished outcome.

Deciding that he might as well go out onto the deck, and seeing that he was already awake, Natsume put on a cloak and stepped out into the open. The sky was dark gray, and the rolling sea below was murky. He gazed out into the vast beyond that surrounded the ship on all sides, thinking about his dream. Somehow it had seemed so realistic, and he almost wished that that was the case. She must be hating him right now, back at the village.

 _As long as she's safe._ He thought to himself, leaning on the deck railing. As he thought, he suddenly noticed the heat radiating from the pendant around his neck. Curiously, he took it out of his shirt and stared at it. The stone was pulsing a brighter orange, and as he held it on his open palm, it started to vibrate. The movement was small at first, but then it moved faster, and faster, and faster, until he finally tore it off his neck and flung it onto the creaking wooden deck.

It glowed and shook for a few more seconds before little cracks appeared on the red and gold surface, and the object's glow died down as it stopped moving. He cautiously picked it up again, turning it around to review the damage. Crap. It was broken. The gift Mikan gave him was definitely broken. As he inspected the cracked surface, a thought entered his mind. The crimson stone shouldn't have cracked that easily, not if it was just thrown onto the deck like that.

"Damn it," he muttered, thinking about her reaction when she finds out that he damaged her gift the day after receiving it. Especially since it was enchanted and-

Wait.

He thought back to the dream. And what Mikan had said about the pendant connecting both of them. If that was true, then the broken stone could only mean… _crap._

"Turn the ship around! We have to go back!" Natsume shouted, his dark cloak flying as he wheeled around to face the helm and the sailor behind it, "Now!"

"Are you crazy? We just got out of a storm; we can't head back in there again!" The sailor shouted back, one hand cupped around his mouth while the other gripped the steering wheel.

"I don't care! We have to go back!" The raven-haired man shouted back.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around to see the captain of the ship, glowering over him. Koko quietly stood behind him, unnoticed by the man. The captain crossed his thick hairy arms over his beer belly and towered over the Earl. "I was specifically told not to turn this ship around, no matter what," he growled in a deep, throaty voice, "and no one is going to order anyone around on this ship except me, especially not a noble like _you_."

Natsume, so angered at the refusal that he didn't completely process the captain's words, glared back. "Turn. This. Damn. Thing. Around. Now."

"No."

Natsume's eyes flickered to Koko, and the servant received the silent message as easily as if he had read Natsume's mind.

"What's with the silence?" The captain leered, "Are you afraid of- HEY!" He shouted in surprise, as Natsume came at him. The Earl swung his fist upwards and the captain barely was able to dodge. "Oy, I'm the captain of this ship and you can't-" Another swing, this time aimed at his temple interrupted him.

"Sailors! Get him-"

Koko landed a punch from behind, knocking the bearded man out. They gagged and bound the captain up. They, along with the loyal members of the crew, easily did the same to everyone else on board. Within half an hour, Natsume took control of the boat and forced it to turn back. He just hoped that he wouldn't arrive before it was too late.

* * *

A huge crowd surrounded the town square, circling the raised wooden platform in the middle. A large wooden cross was planted on the dirt beside it, the beams crudely held together with nails and rope. On the platform stood two people, and one girl clad in white was positioned on the ground in front.

An old man laid, unconscious and covered in both old and new wounds, on the ground next to them, guarded by a few soldiers. Jii-chan had attempted to argue with the council, but was now held hostage and the reason for Mikan's submission.

"Heh, you're pretty feisty for a little witch. You even took out a couple of my men without even using your magic." Reo leered, pulling her up by her long brown hair.

Mikan stayed silent. Her hands and feet were roughly bound together, and she could feel the scratchy fibers rubbing her wrists and ankles raw. She had attempted to escape after regaining consciousness, knocking out a couple of soldiers before she was subdued once again. However, her burning hazel eyes still held her manifesting anger.

"What's wrong? Scared?" He was taunting her now. "Well, you'll soon meet the same fate as that other witch that took my parents away… or should I say, your _mother_?" His violet eyes smirked as he grabbed her chin, turning her head to the side. "Hm… although it's going to be such a shame to kill this pretty little face… not."

She couldn't handle it anymore as the man mentioned Yuka, and unable to do anything else, she spit on his shoes.

"You little-! It seems like you still need to be taught another lesson!" Mikan yelped as he pulled her hair towards the right and in one swift motion, his sword sliced down. Longs strands of her cinnamon brown hair drifted to the ground. The rest was held in his clenched fist, and with the other hand, he held the sword at her throat.

The crowd roared, and various objects were thrown towards her as insults and comments were called out. The townspeople seemed to have forgotten her actions as they blamed their misfortunes on her.

"What illness did you curse my son with?"

"Your sorcery caused all my crops to die!"

"The storm you brewed made business terrible!"

Sumire stood at the front, a huge book laid out on the podium in front of her. Her dark hair swayed wildly in the wind, and she looked at Mikan with a mixture of loathing and jealousy.

The brunette had fallen to her knees when Reo cut her hair. Her hazel eyes were filled with tears and her head drooped down. She offered no resistance as soldiers dragged her limp form to the upright timber and bound her limbs.

 _I'm sorry, Natsume._

Regrets filled her mind, as she thought of how she'd never apologized to Natsume.

Priestess Sumire opened the leather book, and started reading. The crowd was still jeering, but quieted down enough to hear her.

"On this day, we have the execution of a witch. This wretched girl had tricked our people, specifically one of us! She had bewitched him into falling in love with her! Be careful, for she had casted black magic in order to seem harmless."

Several gasps could be heard from the crowd, and the muttering started to rise in volume.

"But fear not! Currently the bewitched Earl is away, and by the time he comes back, the spell should've worn off. Now by section 13 of the Law, she is to be burned for her works in necromancy. There has been sufficient proof of the threat that she…"

Her voice floated across the crowd, carried by the wind. Now, even the children in the crowd had stopped playing, and the infants had stopped crying.

The priestess paused for a brief moment, and then finished the death sentence. "By the order of the council, and the governing rule of the Law, start the fire." The crowd started to clamor again.

"Penitence for your crime!" "Pay with your life!"

The bottom of the cross was lit. Mikan squirmed slightly as she felt the heat, and salty tears ran down her cheeks. As the ashes started to swirl, as the smoke spun and danced and burned her eyes, as she looked up at the light grey clouds, she started seeing figures and scenes flash by. Her Jii-chan, smiling happily with a hand held out to her. Blurs of her parents' faces as they laughed, not at her, but alongside her. The little boy that she saved. The vendors at the market. And Natsume, calling out to her. 'Come on, idiot. Hurry up.'

And she realized that she didn't want to die. Not right here. Not right now. This didn't feel right. She looked across the crowd. Sumire had turned her head away, her hands over her mouth. Reo was staring at her, a maniacal sneer across his lips. Her grandpa, lying almost lifeless on the dirt. The almost hundreds of people in the crowd. The flames were dancing higher now, threatening to consume her feet. The wood was crackling and snapping as it was being eaten away by the heat.

And then, she heard her name.

* * *

They had seen smoke, and Natsume's heart dropped. The other people took care of anchoring the ship as he ran towards the gray plumes, towards the roaring crowd, towards the person in the middle. He stopped short at the edge of the crowd when he caught sight of the person bound by ropes to the wooden beams.

She was gazing out into the distance, her eyes glazed and distant. There were many bruises and cuts along her body that could be seen through the torn parts of the shabby dress. Her golden brown hair, once flowing long and carefree in the wind, was hacked short and now drooped downwards. Her face, that had grinned and glowed with a cheery radiance, was now dulled and soot covered. However, there was no mistaking who she was.

Along with the insistent tug of the amulet, he tried to push his way through the crowd. The tightly packed bodies crammed together in such a way that he couldn't get to Mikan. Growing desperate, he called out her name in attempt to snap her out of her trance.

"Mikan!"

His voice was overshadowed by a shrill familiar female voice. Looking over, he saw Sumire standing in front of the crowd, pointing an accusing finger at the figure on the wooden beams. "How dare you bewitch our Earl into falling in love with you!"

Natsume went numb as he realized what Sumire was trying to convince to the villagers.

"No! She's wrong!" He shouted, struggling with all his might to get to the platform, to the burning cross, to save Mikan from the wild flames.

He finally made it to the center, only to be seized by uniformed soldiers. "We're doing this for your own good, sir." They muttered, grabbing for his wrists.

"Stop it! I have to save Mikan!" He fought back against them, kicking and hitting those that came near him. However, the sheer numbers overwhelmed him, and he was angrily subdued with his hands tied behind his back. As they started to drag him away, a sudden flash of light froze them in their tracks as they stared in shock as they stared the platform. Or rather, at the cross.

He quietly started to slip out of the bindings that restrained him as his captors remained distracted. But as he tugged away the final ropes, there was a small sharp pain on his chest. He winced and looked down to see a few ruby droplets of blood dripping down. The cause of the injury was the cerise shards of stone that had lodged itself in his skin. The stone itself had shattered, fragments clinging onto the golden frame, and the orange light within it diminished until it blinked out. He grabbed the sharp edges and threw them on the ground. Then, with a sinking heart, he followed their gaze only to stare, stunned, at the bright scene before them.

* * *

The voice had come from the figure that was trying to get through the crowd of people, someone with raven hair like Natsume's, but it couldn't be him because he was away. Mikan turned her attention away as another voice, Priestess Sumire, rang out above the fray.

"How dare you bewitch our Earl into falling in love with you!"

Mikan slowly raised her eyes, staring in disbelief. _Was she really going to say that-_

"Using your black magic to make him think that he was truly in love! He's lucky that we caught you before permanent damage was done!" The priestess was shaking, though as Mikan stared at her, she could tell that there was fear mixed into the anger in her jade eyes… Or was it guilt? The figure in the crowd stepped out, and his crimson eyes flashed with some emotion as he looked at her. Natsume.

 _No no no! I didn't use any magic…_ She thought in panic. _I didn't! He knows, but they don't know. How am I going to explain-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cry from his direction, and she saw him rush towards her, only to get pulled down as he got swarmed with guards.

He was going to get injured now, because of her. No, it can't happen. It won't happen. Because she wasn't going to let it.

"FINE!" She shouted at the top of her voice, her voice carrying over the crowd, her eyes specifically locking onto Sumire's, "Call it sorcery, or black magic, or whatever! Fine, hate me and everything that I've done. Burn me, if you will. But don't, for the love of everything, don't hurt him! He has nothing to do with this! Let him go!"

"Of course we will." Reo's voice dripped with sickening sweetness. "But, we have to kill you first, right?" He smiled at her, every honeyed word making her hate him more and more.

She suddenly felt a little jolt and looked down to see faint orange swirls. It was her magic. No, she couldn't let her magic out now, not when Natsume was near. Jii-chan had already warned her of the fatal consequences for everyone around her if she released all her of her stored power, especially after keeping it contained for so long. Mikan would rather die than hurt anyone, even if they sought to hurt her first.

However, the fire was burning higher and higher now, and the magic was breaking free of its seal in an effort to protect its master. She struggled to keep it in, to seal it, before the cracks in the seal could widen. Nonetheless, more magic poured out, opening the cracks, and little by little the flow of power leaked out.

Sumire stared in despair. The witch… No, the girl that had turned Natsume's attention away from her was going to die an undeserving death just because-

 _Oh who had she been kidding. All of her actions up until now wasn't because of the safety of the town. It was just for her own benefit, her own selfish desires, just once, and now an innocent life was going to be taken away just because of her own…_

Sumire opened her mouth, but then closed it, biting her lip. She couldn't stop the trial now; it was too late.

The flames were licking at Mikan legs now, and burned her feet. The pain was too much, overpowering her control over the swirling orange power, and suddenly the magic surged out like a bursting dam. Brilliant white light radiated outwards, illuminating the area around her.

In spite of the overflow of magic, there was no explosion. No screaming. No destruction. The only sound that permeated the silence was the crackling fire and the whooshing of air, as everyone gaped at the figure on the cross, or rather above the cross.

Two magnificent wings had sprouted from her back, pale white and streaked with sky blue feathers. They powerfully beat the air, breaking her away from the hold the ropes had held her captive. The wood on the cross started to crack, and then broke from the sudden force. Now free from its restraints, the wings pulled Mikan up, away from the crowd, the town, the fire, and headed towards the mainland. The girl, half conscious, strained to look down one more time, to the townsmen who had tried to kill her, the jealous priest, and finally, to her lover. She stared back into his pleading crimson eyes as they returned her gaze in a display of desperate emotions. But before she had the chance to offer him a reassuring smile, her consciousness swiftly slipped away.

As she flew, a single white feather was separated from the rest, and drifted down towards the blaze below, where it blackened and crumbled into nothing but ash. Her silhouette in the darkening sky slowly grew smaller and smaller, until it faded into the unseeable distance.

Everyone stared after her, stunned by the terrible yet beautiful scene they had just witnessed. Natsume was the first one to snap out of it, flinging the last of the ropes away before sprinting in the direction Mikan had been headed. His crimson eyes burned with an unidentifiable emotion.

The other people started to rouse from their silence and everyone was talking to each other, muttering about the wings and the witch, and forgetting all about the trial. Soldiers were shouted at to bring her back, but by then, she was gone.

The townspeople began to disperse, going back to their homes as if nothing had happened, as if the events had not changed anyone's life. Medics were called to take care of the few that were wounded, including an old man. Even Reo walked away, and if someone had been listening closely, they would've heard his satisfied smirk. "Regardless of the outcome, she's finally gone."

Only Natsume followed, grabbing the nearest horse and pursuing her without a second thought towards the snowy mountains of the east.

As the sky above slowly burned with flaming colors, the cross below had already been reduced to a pile of smoldering embers, lying in the middle of the twisted town and staining the last rays of sunlight with dark smoke.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, another open ended story. You're welcome.

Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end. It was really fun to write this, although it may be a bit confusing. And yes, I marked this story as a tragedy, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. Don't kill me. Plz.

You can refer to the actual vocaloid song and compare the differences if you want :P There's a bonus chapter at the end that details more of Mikan's backstory, and it might clear up some confusion about her powers.

Shoutout to


	5. Bonus: Mikan's Backstory

**A/N:** I was hesitant to include this actually, because it wasn't very well written. It explains Mikan's backstory more though, and could clear up some confusion. I'm just warning you, don't expect anything really good. For now, here it is!

* * *

 **Age 4**

"Jii-chan! Jii-chan! Look! I can make this flower colorful again!" Mikan held a wilted flower in her small chubby hand, browned by weather and age.

"Oh? How can you do that?" The silver-haired man smiled at her, the corners of his aged eyes crinkling in amusement. He bent down slightly to get a closer look at the plant she was holding.

"Like this!" The little brunette held it with both hands, and shut her eyes in concentration. Little honey colored swirls of light emerged along her arms, quietly spiraling around her wrist, her hands, the dead flower. It fused into the flower, illuminating Mikan's face with a faded glow as the plant radiated light and gradually started to straighten. The petals unfurled to reveal a bright yellow center, and as the light faded, the product of her magic was revealed. A healthy white daisy stood in place of the wilted one; it seemed like it had just been picked moments ago.

Her grandpa stood in shock, his mouth slightly agape, as he viewed this miracle.

"Jii-chan? Why are you crying? Do you not like it?" Her worried face broke him out of his trance. He then realized that his eyes were glossy, and didn't know whether it was from joy or heartbreak.

"No, no, nothing like that." He assured her, "Let's go inside, and you can put that flower in the vase up front."

"Okay!" She cheerfully exclaimed, happy that her Jii-chan had enjoyed it, and he held her hand as they both returned to his apartment.

* * *

 **Age 6**

"Now listen to me, Mikan." Jii-chan had crouched down so their eyes were level. "You must not use your magic where other people can see it anymore. Not even to your friends or any of our relatives that come over."

"Why not?" Her wide hazel eyes gazed innocently at him in curiosity.

"It's… going to be our secret. We don't want anyone else to know, right?" He winked at her while putting a finger to his lips. "Promise me you won't use it again?"

She giggled, and copied his hand gesture. "I promise."

He grinned and ruffled her hair.

* * *

 **Age 12**

"Jii-chan, who are these people in the photograph?" Mikan asked one day, curious about the picture on top of the mantel. There was a man and a woman, and they both were smiling happily in the picture. Behind them was the ocean and the coastline, which looked vaguely familiar. With a start, Mikan recognized it as the same shore near the village.

He looked at it, then at her. Sighing sadly, he walked over to the frame and picked it up. "These people… they're your parents Mikan."

"My parents?" Mikan looked at him curiously. He had never mentioned anything about them, and so she had never asked, though at school she _did_ wonder about who her mom and dad were.

"They were wonderful people, both of them." He smiled as he said that. Mikan walked beside him, and observed the couple in the picture. The man had her eyes, and the woman had her hair. She noticed that Jii-chan used past tense when speaking about them.

"What happened to them?"

He glanced at her, and then took a deep breath. "I think you're old enough to handle this. But let's go to the living room first."

Mikan sensed the somber mood, and complied, sitting at the foot of his armchair.

"Your mother was a witch. Your father loved her so very much. But witches and magic are hated by these villages. I don't know why they chose to stay, but they remained at this village and had you.

One day, they all found out that she was a witch, and demanded your father to betray her and hand her over.

Naturally, he refused. They were both burned, but before they left, you were given to me to protect. Now you should understand," he stooped to meet her eyes, "Never use your magic in public."

She nodded solemnly.

"Your mother could've used her magic that day... However, she hadn't used it in a while. If she had used her magic, the overflow would have caused a deadly explosion, but she refused to release it. Be careful Mikan."

Still, promises were hard to keep, especially when she was the sole person in the town with magic.

* * *

 **Age 16**

Mikan walked home cheerfully. She had saved a little silver haired boy from falling of the cliff edge. Honestly, those boys never had the sense to stay cautious around those areas, and she had used her magic in the nick of time. The meadow near the rocky overhang was far enough that she used little bits of her glowing magic, although her grandpa had warned against it. What good are her powers if she couldn't even use them for good?

She opened the door. "Jii-chan! I got the ingredients for dinner!" She grinned; she planned to hide some bitter vegetables in his dinner, otherwise how was he going to stay healthy?

His familiar bald head appeared in the doorway, but there was a frown instead of the usual grin. "You're finally home. Hurry up and shut the door."

Her expression dimmed. _How did he find out about the vegetables so fast?_

He glared at the bag, but then looked back up at her. "No, not about those disgusting vegetables. It's about you being a witch. And using your powers today."

Mikan's heart dropped. If Jii-chan knew about what happened earlier, that means…

"Hurry up and pack. We need to leave using the back door before they come to take you away." She realized the urgency in his voice, and rushed to her room while he put the bar over the wooden door and started boarding up the windows.

As she took out her bag, she heard the first slam.

"BY THE COMMAND OF THE COUNCIL, I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR! WE WILL COME IN IF YOU DON'T OPEN! I REPEAT, OPEN THE DOOR!"

The brunette flinched at their harsh tones, and worriedly looked at her grandfather. He smiled at her, bracing his weight against the door, though cringing at every knock. "Jii-chan?" She quietly asked, afraid that the people on the other side would hear, "We should go now."

"Open the back door. I'll be there soon." He whispered back over the heavy thumping as the soldiers started to ram at the door.

She nodded, and turned around. Suddenly, she heard a strangled sound, and she quickly looked back. The first thing she saw was the red that was starting to paint the door, dripping down slowly. The second thing was the bright metal sword, sticking out of the door, and partially through the old man's right arm. He gritted his teeth, but couldn't stop the second sound as another blade was jabbed through, piercing through his right side.

"No, no no no no." Mikan had stood in shock at the sight, but snapped out of it enough to rush to his side. She slowly eased him down into a sitting position, frantically scrambling to stop the bleeding with her magic.

"You have to- go- escape- backdoor-" Words bubbled out of his mouth as he struggled to speak.

"No, I can't leave without you." Mikan softly scolded him, her voice shaking.

"I see you have left us with no choice, _witch._ We're going to burn this building along with you." The voice growled, and Mikan saw smoke slowly seeping through the cracks. Crackling could be heard outside, and as she felt the heat, she realized that they had set fire to the door. Ashes flew around the air, and the ceiling started to crumble, unable to hold the weight of the roof as the supporting beams began to burn away. She quickly draped her grandfather's unhurt arm around her neck and pulled him away, towards the back door. "Ha, good luck getting out of there." The voice cackled, and the footsteps faded away.

Mikan couldn't afford to let any tears blur her vision as she struggled to unlock the backdoor while keeping a bubble of protective magic around him. Some parts of the roof had fallen, and more threatened to collapse.

"Come on, come on!" She muttered, The door finally opened, and they stumbled out into the woods. Their small figures went unnoticed as the inferno blazed on, consuming the traces of their existence and burning it into a pile of dark embers.

Mikan paced outside the room, too scared to go in. It was her fault that he got injured that badly, so how could she even face him?

The heavy burden of guilt lay heavily on her shoulders. A white clad nurse came out of the room. Her short obsidian black hair shone in the sunlight that streamed in through the window.

"Excuse me miss, he's asking for you."

The brunette breathed in slowly for a few seconds, and out slowly. She tried to keep calm, but tears started to form in the corner of her eyes as she saw the frail figure lying on the bed. His torso and right arm were wrapped in sterile bandages, and propped up with a pillow.

He smiled as he saw her, a smile that she attempted to but couldn't return. Jii-chan weakly spread out his arms. "Come 'ere."

Mikan rushed over to him, and hugged him firmly. She gingerly let go and stood to face him. An awkward silence fell upon them, finally broken when Mikan hesitantly asked the nurse standing quietly in the doorway, "How bad is it?"

"Oh, there will be scars, but he'll live," the nurse quickly replied, startled by the sudden question, "He will have a little bit of trouble moving his right arm, but the only other thing is a slight limp by the end of this week. However, he can't carry anything heavy from now on."

Mikan turned back towards him, but he was facing the nurse. "Could we have some time alone?" He asked her. She nodded, her head bobbing up and down, and gave them much needed privacy. He sighed as he fell back onto the soft pillow on the sterile bed. "Ahh, these cushions are so much better than the ones back at the village." He closed his eyes, grinning.

Mikan remained silent.

He opened one eye to look at her. "It's not your fault, you know. We would've been kicked out of the village someday anyways."

"But I was seen when I used magic-"

"To save someone?"

"Well, yes. But-"

"Then you don't have to worry about anything."

"But you got hurt because of me!"

"Mikan," He looked seriously at her, straight in the eyes, "If you used your powers to help someone, so long as you don't purposely hurt someone… that's all that matters. Now," His voice had taken on a joking tone, "Where was that dinner you were going to cook? I'm starving."

"You shouldn't be able to eat a whole meal yet." She lightly scolded him, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Nonetheless, deep within her heart, she vowed to never use her magic on anyone, anything, anywhere, in order to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. Deep orange tendrils of magic surrounded the core of her power, and suppressed it, sealing it away for good.

Save for a little crack, a little bundle, saved for the worst situation.

* * *

 **A/N:** Once again, thank you everyone for reading all the way to the end. Feel free to leave a review of your thoughts on the story! There won't be a sequel but anyone could write one if they wanted to. Have a great week! :3

~IceFireNeko


End file.
